Power Rangers in Space 20
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: <html><head></head>This story is an alternative version of Power Rangers in Space that starts at the end of Turbo with the fight against Goldgoyle. Rated M just in case of future content</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or some of the ideas in this story.**

**Summary: This story is an alternative version of Power Rangers in Space that starts at the end of Turbo with the fight against Goldgoyle so please enjoy the story and also please review it with any opinions you may have since they much appreciated.**

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

**Written By Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

**Story requested and ideas provided by ManuelMusical14**

**Prologue**

It was a lovely day in Angel Grove as it normally was and Doug Stewart was Walking home he had had a great day and couldn't wait to tell his Son Justin that he had received a new job offer in LA, Doug had decided to cut through Angel Grove Park and that's when he saw the latest monster attack.

The latest monster was called Goldgoyle and Doug watched as the Rescue Megazord arrived to fight it but the Rescue Megazord was easily over powered and looked like it was about to be defeated since there were electrical short circuits all over the out-side of the Megazord it slowly approached the Monster struggling to move and then it exploded the Rescue Megazord was destroyed but Goldgoyle look like he hadn't even been scratched. Then the Turbo Megazord arrived they hit their strongest attack but again it didn't faze the monster, Goldgoyle then charged up all the Energy he could and fired it at the Turbo Megazord causing it to catch fire and start exploding as well then the 5 rangers were ejected from the Megazord just as their second Megazord exploded they hit the ground in the Park not far from where Doug was so he decided to go and see if he could help. As he approached the downed Rangers he saw their suits flash in their colour and de-morph that's when he saw something he had never expected.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

(This time we see it from the Rangers POV)

Goldgoyle was attacking Angel Grove as the Rescue Megazord arrived to fight it, Goldgoyle was far too strong for the Rescue Megazord and it had sustained serious damage. In the cockpit of the Megazord Cassie and Justin were about to try and fix the problems but TJ had stopped them.

"There's no time Goldgoyle won't give us the time to repair the problem and we have to stop him otherwise he could destroy the Planet" said TJ.

"So how do we do that we can't get enough power our best attack did nothing?" asked Carlos.

"We Activate the Self-destruct and get in close to him" said Justin.

"It may be the only way to stop him" said TJ agreeing with Justin.

"He would never see it coming" said Cassie.

TJ and Justin activated the Self-destruct and set it to a 30 second time limit.

"Ok guys it's time for part 2 of the plan, we can't be sure this will work so Justin you and the others go to the Turbo Zord's I will take the Rescue Megazord in myself and get ready to form the Megazord in case this doesn't work and then I will join you" said TJ.

"Ok be careful TJ we will be waiting for you" said Justin as he lead the other three Turbo Rangers to the Turbo Zords the 5 other Zords were waiting.

Behind the wheel of the Turbo Zords the 4 Rangers were watching and waiting to hear from TJ or to see if Goldgoyle had been destroyed. They saw the Rescue Megazord launch itself at Goldgoyle and seconds later it exploded but as the smoke cleared Goldgoyle was still standing.

"Oh no it didn't work" said Cassie.

"Let's bring it together" said TJ as they formed the Turbo Megazord.

They went straight for the Turbo Megazords finishing move since it was its most powerful attack so they activated the Turbo Sword and span at Goldgoyle, the Rangers hit the move but Goldgoyle laughed it off and said.

"My Turn" he summoned all the Energy he could and fired it at the Turbo Megazord causing it to catch fire and start exploding as well then the 5 Rangers were ejected from the Megazord just as their second Megazord exploded they hit the ground in the Park and de-morph that's when they heard something they never expected.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

(Back to normal POV)

Divatox was celebrating the destruction of both Turbo Megazords and since they had de-morphed as they were thrown from the Zords she assumed they had lost their powers as well. As Divatox begins to celebrate in her submarine/space ship a floating head appears in front of her.

"Divatox it is time" said the head.

"What it can't be not in my moment of triumph"

"You have been ordered to Divatox"

"By who?"

"Dark Spector himself commands his forces to unite on the Cimmerian Planet"

The floating head vanished and Divatox looked to her minions.

"Well I guess those Rangers can't fight back against Goldgoyle anyway their powers are gone" said Divatox as the submarine/space ship left Earth and headed to the meeting point leaving Goldgoyle to finish off the destruction of Earth.

Once they were a good distance into their journey Divatox left almost all of her Piranhatrons on a planet and put a minefield around it just in case the Rangers somehow survived and found a way to follow her.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Back on Earth.

The 5 Rangers were starting to recover when they heard something they never expected.

"Justin?" asked a voice behind them.

"Dad" replied Justin.

Before anymore could be said the Rangers communicators went off.

"Go ahead Alpha?" said TJ.

"Rangers the Super Zeo Zords have broken out of their hiding places and are heading to town to help you will need to Morph to enter the cockpits of the Zords" said Alpha 6.

"Ok thanks Alpha" said TJ before turning to Justin and saying "Justin we still have a job to do?"

"Right lets finish this" he said as the Rangers all got their Morphers out.

"Shift into Turbo" called TJ.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power" called Justin.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power" called Carlos.

"Dune Star Turbo Power" called Ashley.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power" called Cassie.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power" called TJ.

"Justin we need to talk" said Doug.

"I know but we will have to talk later right now Angel Grove needs me" said Justin.

"Ok Justin please stay safe"

"I will" said Justin.

The 5 Rangers entered the Super Zeo Zords and TJ called for them to form the Super Zeo Megazord, the 5 of them activated the Megazord mode and the 5 Zords began to transform into the parts they were in the Megazord and as each part landed they connected together forming the Megazord, with its twin Saber's in hand.

"We call upon the power of the Super Zeo Zord Saber now" they all called together.

The two Saber's joined together and in a flash the blade of the Saber turned orange and became 3 times the length, and the Super Zeo Megazord brought the Saber down on Goldgoyle and the Monster finally exploded and was defeated.

The Zords retreated back to their hiding place and the Rangers except for Justin teleported back to the power chamber, Justin instead went to find his dad.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Justin reappears in the Park not far from where the Rangers had landed after the Turbo Zords had been destroyed and found his father sitting on a bench not far from his current location.

"Dad?" asked Justin unsure of what he should say.

"Justin I have some important questions to ask you and also some news to tell you" said Doug.

"Ok ask away Dad I'll answer as many questions as I can" said Justin.

"Right so first how long have you been a Ranger?"

"About a year"

"How did you become one?"

"I found out the identity of one by accident and when he became unable to fulfil his role he passed the power to me"

"The other 4 were they Rangers when you joined?"

"No, but I can't give you the names of the other Rangers it's one of the rules we accept before becoming Rangers"

"I understand. So what happened today?"

"Well our mentor left to go and help our former mentor who's planet was being attacked and our enemy decided to take advantage of this by sending that thing down to attack Earth we have lost both our Megazords in fighting it the only way we won was thanks to a set of dormant Zords from a previous Power Team"

"So you are not the 1st Team?"

"No we are the 4th team"

"What do you do now you have no Zords?"

"We will have to find another way to fight the monsters"

The two sat on the bench silent for a few minutes while Doug took all the information in.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

After 5 minutes Doug still hadn't said anything and Justin was starting to get worried.

"Dad, please say something?"

"What can I say I thought I had huge news but it turns out it could be a nightmare?"

"Dad what is your news?"

"It doesn't matter yours is more important"

"Dad please just tell me?"

"Ok I have been offered a job in LA, and if I accept it, it would mean leaving Angel Grove and I was so happy that we could be a family again"

"Dad please I don't want you to stay here and be unhappy but you can't ask me to stop protecting the Earth"

"Justin I want us to be a family"

"How do you know it won't be the same as the other jobs and I would be alone again?"

"Justin you can't stay here by yourself you're too young and I don't want you to go back to the shelter, and I know you are happy here so I would rather stay here and you can continue with being a Ranger"

"Dad I want you to be happy as well and this new job will do that, and you don't need to worry about me I'm sure one of the other Rangers will agree to me moving in with them"

"Who would you ask?"

"Carlos we have more in common than I do with the others"

"Ask him to come here and we can talk about it" said Doug.

Doug was silent as Justin activated him communicator and asked Carlos to come and see him and his dad.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

A few seconds had passed since Justin and Carlos finished talking and a Green flash appeared beside them.

"Hey so what can I do to help?" asked Carlos.

"Well here's the thing both Justin and I are being to stubborn so to reach an agreement we were hoping you would be able to help us both out" said Doug.

"Ok so tell me what's going on?"

"I have been offered a new job in LA but both of us are unsure what to do"

"So how can I help?"

"Justin wants to stay here but he also wants me to go but I won't leave without him either way one of us will be unhappy"

"So I was wondering if I could stay with you while Dad moved away for his new Job?" asked Justin.

"That would be great Justin, we do still need you on the team since you're the co-leader and the most experienced of us" said Carlos.

"Will you at least come to me for Christmas and your Birthday?" asked Doug.

"Of course I will Dad"

Just then Storm Blaster arrived.

"Uhm what is that?"

"Dad this is Storm Blaster, my car" said Justin.

Storm Blaster beeped and flashed its lights and the Glove box opened and revealed two Blue Communicators, Justin took them both from Storm Blaster and handed one to his dad.

"What's this for?" asked Doug.

"This is so we can always talk when the blue light flashes it means I'm able to talk when it doesn't it means I'm busy" said Justin.

"Ok I will miss you Justin while you are away from me"

"I will to dad but this is the best way, plus remember we can always talk with these"

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile a long way from Earth

A space ship was doing a routine journey between an outpost and its home planet when the Ship detected something floating through space and altered course to investigate when it found the item floating the crew of the ship were stunned to find it was a robot.

"Bring it on board" said the captain whose feminine voice seemed familiar and as she turned round it was revealed to be Delphine.

The ship returned back to Aquitar and Delphine took the deactivated robot to a building and knocked on the door.

"Delphine what can I do for you?" asked a human voice as Billy answered the door.

"We found this floating in space and thought you should know" said Delphine as Billy saw the Robot.

"Delphine gather the others and I will activate him" said Billy.

Billy gets to work checking the circuits are ok before reactivating the robot, and just as he finishes Delphine returns with the rest of the Aquitar Rangers.

Billy restarts it and the 1st thing to be heard was "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi where am I this isn't Eltar"

"Alpha calm down do you recognise me?" asked Billy.

"Yes Billy I know you and our friends the Rangers of Aquitar, is that where I am?"

"It is Alpha. Now do you remember why you were floating in Space?"

"I was on my way to Eltar with Zordon when we were intercepted they said they were there to escort us to Eltar we trusted them since they wore suits like Power Rangers do but they captured us and must of deactivated me because the next thing I remember was you reactivating me. Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi what happened to Zordon" said Alpha 5.

Delphine automatically started typing something on the computer and once the search was done with a sad look on her face she said "Zordon never made it to Eltar, Dimitria and the Blue Centurion had gone to Eltar to attempt to help them as they fought of an invasion force, Dimitria and Zordon have both vanished the Blue Centurion was found in pieces on Triforia, Trey has been struggling to rebuild him"

"Billy, You must transport me back to the Power Chamber, Zordon had made back up plans for when a time like this happened" said Alpha 5.

"Ok Alpha and then I will ask Trey to bring the Blue Senturion here and together maybe we can rebuild him" said Billy.

"Good thinking Billy"

"Right Alpha prepare for teleport"

"I'm ready Billy"

Billy activates the teleporter and Alpha teleports away.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Back on Earth

"Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo guy's we are about to have a visitor" said Alpha 6.

"What is it Alpha?" asked TJ.

"Unknown although it does give off a Ranger signature"

"We should call Carlos and Justin get them here as well in case its trouble" said Cassie

"Let's wait and see if we can deal with whatever it is first Justin and Carlos are obviously talking to Doug" said TJ.

Cassie, Ashley, TJ and Alpha 6 watch the readings as the Unknown Ranger Signal approaches.

"Alpha any idea who it is yet?" asks Ashley.

"It is the Phantom Ranger he says he has a urgent message" replies Alpha

"Ok I'm going to recall Justin and Carlos they will want to be here for this" said TJ as he contacted Justin.

"Go ahead TJ what's up?" asked Justin.

"We need you and Carlos to return to the Power Chamber" said TJ.

"Ok were just finishing off things here anyway"

"The sooner the better Justin" said TJ then the communication ended.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"Dad we have to go" said Justin.

"Ok Son and please stay safe I don't want Carlos to have to call me with bad news" said Doug.

"I'll come by the house and pack my things later"

"Right son I'll miss you" said Doug trying to hold back the tears.

"Dad I will miss you two but I can always come and see you LA isn't that far away and I have Storm Blaster" said Justin.

"Come on Justin they need us at the Power Chamber" said Carlos.

The two of them teleported out of the Park and headed back to the Power Chamber.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Carlos and Justin arrived at the Power Chamber to see what the problem was.

"What's the problem TJ?" asked Justin.

"The Phantom Ranger is on his way here and says he has an urgent message" said TJ.

"Right maybe he's heard from Zordon or Dimitria?" suggested Carlos.

"But if it was good news he would just have contacted us and not come here himself" said Justin.

"Unfortunately I agree" said TJ.

"So you think we should prepare for the worst?"

"Unfortunately yes I do"

A Black blur arrived in the Power Chamber and the Phantom Ranger landed and almost collapsed, Justin and Carlos place him on exam table while Alpha 6 runs the scanner over him.

"Alpha what's wrong with him?" asked Justin.

"I would guess Eltar has fallen since his ruby is being drained of all energy supplied to it from Eltar"

"Can we do anything?" asked TJ.

"I don't know Rangers his power system is unlike anything I have seen"

"Can I see?" asked Justin, Alpha 6 nodded and brought up the schematics for Justin to look at.

After a few minutes "I have it" said Justin.

"What do we do?" asked Cassie.

"We have to infuse him with the Turbo Powers, Lerigot and Zordon once said the Turbo Powers were based off Lerigots magic key and were one of the most powerful energy sauces in the universe even if the boost is only temporary it could be enough for someone else to solve the problem"

Then the Command center shone a bright gold

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi I'm back at the Power Chamber" said Alpha 5.

"Alpha 5 it is great to see you again" said Justin as he hugged the small robot.

"Justin I'm so happy I got here in time" said Alpha 5.

"Hey-hey-hey there should only be one of us here at a time unless it's an emergency" said Alpha 6.

"It is Alpha 6 activate your hidden sub program coded Zordon last resort" said Alpha 5

"Understood" said Alpha 6 as he activated the program and waited for the files to load.

Meanwhile Alpha 5 told the Rangers to infuse Phantom Ranger as much as they could they would only need the power to Morph once more so they ramped up the power they were giving the Phantom Ranger.

"File loaded and instructions understood" said Alpha 6.

"I am fully charged but how Eltar has fallen?" said the Phantom Ranger as he sat up and looked to the Rangers.

"We infused you with our powers that should hold for now" said Justin.

"Actually it is worse than just Eltar falling" said Alpha 5.

"Explain?" queried the Phantom Ranger.

"Zordon and I never made it to Eltar we were attacked they said they were there to escort us to Eltar we trusted them since they wore suits like Rangers but they weren't, also Dimitria never got their either I don't know if the same things were responsible but they completely destroyed the Blue Centurion fortunately Trey found him and with Billy's assistance that are attempting to rebuild him" said Alpha 5.

"Ok so I will head there and assist any way I can, once again thank you my friends and I have left you a gift at NASADA use it wisely" and with a Black blur the Phantom Ranger left the Power Chamber.

"Ok next thing" said Alpha 5.

"Alpha what is going on?" asked Justin.

"Rangers return home and pack a bag we will be leaving the Earth" said Alpha 5.

"Alpha that's not telling us what's going on?" said Justin again.

"Ok Zordon had a feeling this might one day happen so he planned ahead and created this" said Alpha 5 as he produced a Black box that was full of codes.

"Wow is that what I think it is?" asked Justin.

"Yes it is inside are the secrets to the Morphing Grid and your future"

"Ok so how long have we got to pack a bag?" asked TJ.

"We leave in 30 minutes"

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

The Rangers had all gone to their houses to pack a bag and 4 of them gave their parents some made up story that Alpha had come up with and after they met up outside Justin's house while inside he and Carlos were packing a bag and Justin was saying his last goodbyes to his dad for a while he didn't know when they would next see each other.

"Dad can the rest of my stuff go with you and then I will have somewhere to come to once this adventure is over" said Justin.

"Sure son and don't worry I will never say a word to anyone about you and your friends identity's" said Doug.

Justin hugged his dad and kissed him in the cheek "I will always be thinking of you dad" said Justin and he and Carlos walked out the house and got in Storm Blaster and Ashley made her way over to join them and the two vehicles headed back to the Power Chamber.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Once back at the Chamber everyone loaded their bags into Storm Blaster and the Rangers got out heir Morphers.

"Yo-yo-yo-yo what are you going to do about leaving the Earth unprotected?" asked Alpha 6.

"We won't be Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster will be staying with you at the Power Chamber to keep peace while we are away but if you need us just call us" said Justin.

"Right we won't let you down" said Alpha 6.

"We know you won't" said TJ.

"Good Luck Rangers" said Alpha 6.

The Rangers nodded to him and the TJ called "Shift into Turbo"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power" called Justin.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power" called Carlos.

"Dune Star Turbo Power" called Ashley.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power" called Cassie.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power" called TJ.

Storm Blaster drove the Rangers to the NASADA Space Port where they were met by General Ratle.

"General we were told there was something waiting here for us" said TJ.

"Yes indeed there is Rangers the Phantom Ranger left a space Shuttle for your use we have it set up ready for immediate launch" said the General.

"Good we are in need of it now" said Justin.

"Then let's get you on board" said the General.

The rangers grabbed their bags and Storm Blaster drove off back to the Power Chamber.

General Ratle led them through the Space Port towards the Shuttle.

"Ok here it is" he said once they reached it.

"Thank you preparing the shuttle a head of time in case we needed it, we might still be able to catch her" said Justin.

"We will do anything we can to help the Power Rangers if it wasn't for your efforts the Earth would have already fallen" said the General.

The Rangers nodded and then with Alpha 5 leading the way the Rangers entered the Shuttle.

Once they signalled they were ready the countdown began.

5

4

3

2

1

Blast Off

The Shuttle took off and was soon well on its way to into space.

"Bye for now Earth" said TJ.

"Bye Dad" said Justin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or some of the ideas in this story.**

**Summary: This story is an alternative version of Power Rangers in Space that starts at the end of Turbo with the fight against Goldgoyle so please enjoy the story and also please review it with any opinions you may have since they much appreciated.**

**AN: thanks to DragonKing19, Iceranger32 and Son of Whitebeard for their reviews. **

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

**Chapter 1**

The Rangers had finally broken through the Earths gravimetric pull and were following the co-ordinates that the Black Box had given them.

"Alpha is it safe to de-morph yet?" asked TJ.

"It would be safe but if you do you will not be able to Morph into the Turbo Rangers again so I would advise you to wait" said Alpha.

"Alpha where are we going?" asked Justin.

"We are travel to a Pre-arranged location to reach the Astro Megaship" said Alpha.

"A Space Ship?"

"Yes Justin one that Zordon had built and it should be equipped with everything we will need"

"Need for what?" asked Carlos.

"To go after Divatox and find either Zordon or Dimitria" said Alpha.

"Can't we go after them in the shuttle?" asked TJ.

"No it doesn't have any weapons and is not fast enough to catch them"

"So where is the Astro Megaship waiting for us?" asked Justin.

"It is in deep orbit of Titan" replied Alpha.

"How long till we get there?" asked Cassie.

"A few hours" replied Alpha.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove.

In the Juice Bar Lt Stone, Bulk, Skull and other residents were watching the Rangers head into space.

"Well their goes Earths protectors" said Stone.

"They will be back though the Rangers would never leave us completely defenceless" said Bulk.

"I guess your right but I won't be here to see when they come back"

"What do you mean?"

"I have re-joined the Police Force and am moving to Mariner Bay"

"But what about the Juice Bar?" asked Skull.

"I have sold it to Adelle Ferguson she wants to keep it running but change its name, she's going to run it as the Surf Spot and she will need help in re-decorating and you two would be perfect to help her"

Jerome Stone handed the Key's to Adelle and said his last farewells and left.

"So what can we do to help?" asked Bulk.

"Well we'll need paint, Surfboards and any other beach like objects you can find" replied Adelle.

"Ok we'll head off and see what we can find" said Bulk as he and Skull left.

Once outside Bulk stopped Skull and said. "We also have a responsibility to make sure the legacy of the Rangers is up held while they are away"

"Yeah" said Skull.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Back in Space the Space Shuttle carrying the Turbo Rangers had reached Titan and found the signal of the Astro Megaship. Alpha and Justin took the controls and docked with the Astro Megaship before Alpha lead them all to the bridge where he connected the Black Box and placed it inside the control panel beside the Navigation Array.

"Intruder Alert Identify yourselves?" said a female voice.

"I am Alpha 5 and the purpose for your creation has happened" said Alpha.

"Who are the Teenagers in Jumpsuits?"

"They are the Power Rangers"

"They are not wearing the correct Astro Megaship uniforms or Powersuits"

"D.E.C.A we have only just got on board and activated you, now if you please move on we are here because Zordon and Dimitria have been captured we need you to follow Divatox's vessel, while I get the Rangers in the correct outfits"

"That is acceptable Alpha 5. I have locked on to the signal and am following at top speed"

"Thank You D.E.C.A"

"That Computer is a bit bossy" said Justin.

"Yes it is D.E.C.A has been in deep orbit waiting for centuries for this time it is likely she will need some time to adapt" said Alpha.

"Alpha what did she mean by we are not wearing the correct Astro Megaship uniforms or Powersuits" asked Carlos.

"There are new Morphers and Powers on the ship and a Uniform is provided for the operators to wear so if they are dealing with any situation that involves mass transport of life forms then the operators can be easily identified" said Alpha.

"Can you take us to the new Morphers?" asked TJ.

"Yes follow me to the Vault"

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

20 minutes later they reached the Vault and Alpha began entering the codes to open the Vault when suddenly the ship shook and jolted, the Rangers and Alpha ended up on the floor then an alarm went off and D.E.C.A's voice came through the on board ship communicators.

"Brace for impact we are having to land on the planet we are going by to make repairs we appear to have hit a clocked mine field, but the Planet also appears to have hundreds of strange creatures on it"

"Thanks D.E.C.A, Alpha continue working on opening the vault we'll go out to fight off the creatures with whatever power the Turbo suits still have left" said TJ.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi good luck Rangers" said Alpha.

"D.E.C.A which way to the nearest exit?" asked Justin.

"Follow the illuminated corridors they will take you to the nearest exit" said D.E.C.A.

The Rangers headed off while Alpha continued inputting the required codes while D.E.C.A assisted as best she could.

After a few minutes D.E.C.A reported the Rangers were fighting off the creatures.

"I have got it yippee" said Alpha as the door to the Vault opened and Alpha collected the 5 new Morphers and he headed towards the exit the Rangers had gone out through.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

The Rangers had found out the creatures were in fact an Army of Divatox's Piranhatrons.

"Uhm TJ that's more than we've ever faced before?" said Carlos.

"It doesn't matter we're still the Power Rangers and have a job to do no matter the size of the task in front of us" said Justin.

"Agreed" said the other 4 Rangers and they headed out to fight of the Piranhatrons.

The Piranhatrons easily took advantage of their monumental number advantage and soon the Rangers had been separated and were losing Power Ashley, Cassie and Carlos de-morphed first and retreated back towards the Astro Megaship. Then TJ came flying through air hit the ground hard and de-morphed.

"Where's Justin?" TJ asked.

"Still fighting" said Carlos.

By now Justin had realised he was the only Ranger still morphed that was until 2 Piranhatrons combined sword shots forced him out of his morphed form, but he still had to fight his way back to the others, using his now much smaller height he was able to easily avoid the Piranhatrons and made his way back to the others.

"Justin you ok?" asked Carlos.

"Yeah sometimes being small has its advantages" said Justin.

"What do we do know we used up the last of our Turbo Powers" said TJ.

Several Piranhatrons advanced towards them ready to finish them off.

"Whether we can morph or not is irrelevant we are the Power Rangers" said Justin.

The others agreed with him and tried to fight on without their powers only to eventually get beaten back by the numbers of Piranhatrons.

"Rangers get back to the ship I have your new morphers" said Alpha.

"Ok Alpha we're on our way?" said TJ.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

After a few minutes the 5 de-morphed Rangers returned to the Astro Megaship and found Alpha waiting for them with their new morphers.

"Alpha we used up what was left of our Turbo Powers but it's not enough there must be a couple of hundred Piranhatrons out their" said TJ.

"Yeah Divatox really doesn't want us to follow her" said Justin.

"Don't worry Justin we will find her and rescue Zordon and Dimitria" said Alpha.

"Yeah but for now let's give these new powers a try by taking out those Piranhatrons" said TJ.

"Ok TJ let's do it" said Justin, as the Rangers grab the morphers and start to head back out on to the Planet.

"Rangers wait let me explain how to use the new morphers" said Alpha.

"Good idea Alpha" said Justin stopping and the others did as well.

"To morph you flip the hatch open then press 3-3-5 and then press the button marked EJ"

"Awesome but we obviously don't call Shift in to Turbo Alpha what do we have to call out?" asked Carlos.

"Oh yes sorry I forgot you call Let's Rock It then do the rest of the morph sequence" said Alpha.

"Right let's give it a try" said Justin.

"Let's Rock It?" they all called out while following their morph sequence and when it ended their stood TJ as Red Ranger, Justin as Blue Ranger, Carlos as Black Ranger, Cassie and Pink Ranger and Ashley and Yellow Ranger.

"We will discuss your new weapons later but for now your Astro Blasters will suffice" said Alpha.

"Right" said all 5 Rangers as they head back out to finish off the Piranhatrons.

The Rangers quickly split up and went in separate directions and soon managed to blast their way through the remaining Piranhatrons.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

They made their way back to the Astro Megaship and de-morphed back in to their normal outfits.

"Wow these new suits are fantastic Alpha" said Justin.

"Yeah they are" said the other 4 Rangers.

"I'm glad you all like them, now it's time to give you your uniforms to be worn on the Astro Megaship when un-morphed unless you are going undercover or need to blend in with other Planets inhabitants" said Alpha.

"Ok we understand" said TJ.

Alpha handed them their Uniforms and Justin then said "Now we have taken out the army of Piranhatrons are we able to take off and follow after Divatox?"

"Almost we have some urgent repairs to see to in the Engine room that D.E.C.A is unable to fix since it involves somebody going in there, plus we need to neutralise the mine field around this planet D.E.C.A is trying to work on that part of the problem" said Alpha.

"Justin, how about you go help DECA, and Alpha can show the rest of us to the engine room" suggested TJ.

"Ok sounds like a plan?" said Justin as the Rangers separated and Justin headed to the bridge while the others followed Alpha to the Engine room.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

A few minutes later Justin entered the bridge and said "D.E.C.A can I see the scans that were taken of the mine field then maybe we can come up with some way to neutralise them"

"Ok Justin the scans are on science station 1" said D.E.C.A.

Justin was looking through the scans and then he stopped and said "D.E.C.A can the results of the scans show all the mines?"

"Negative we can only detect the mines directly in front of us" replied D.E.C.A.

"Ok so can we send an energy wave at them to detect the location of all clocked mines?"

"Good idea Justin we just need to work out what sort of energy will detect them"

"What about a few low frequency laser sweeps that would then be able to pinpoint the mines?"

"Yes that will work then once we have them the Mega Lasers can destroy them from a safe distance"

"Will the Planet we're on provide enough protection from the remains of the mines?"

"Negative it would be beneficial to be in orbit then the gravitational pull of the Planet will pull the remains out of orbit and they will crash into the surface"

"Right so I guess we should find out if TJ and the others have finished fixing the engine" said Justin as he activated the Ships internal communicator.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile in the Engine Room the other 4 Rangers and Alpha were trying to fix the engine.

"Alpha what do we need to do?" asked TJ.

"The separated cables need reconnecting but before we do that we need to deactivate the pump that allows the two types of fuel enter the engine so it does not explode while the cables are being reconnected" said Alpha.

"Right Carlos can you and Ashley deactivate the fuel pump?"

"Sure TJ" said Carlos as the two of them climbed a ladder on to a gantry above the engine and found the control panel and deactivated it.

"Fuel supply has been deactivated" said Alpha.

Now TJ was able to start reconnecting the cables as Cassie passed him the one he asked for and after several minutes they were finished.

"Uhm Alpha what does this cable go into?" asked Cassie.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi where did that cable come from?" asked Alpha.

"No idea it was on the floor that's why I asked you"

Alpha looked at the Computer diagram of the Engine and the layout of the cables. "There it is Yippee I found where it goes" said Alpha.

"Well Alpha are you going to let us know?" asked TJ.

"It is the cable what powers the ships Weapons"

"So where does it connect to?"

"Into the computer terminal over there and then into the computer terminal up by Carlos and Ashley, then we can contact the bridge and D.E.C.A can restart the ship and get us back on course"

They connected the final cable and then Carlos and Ashley reactivated the fuel pump.

"Hey guys have you finished the repairs to the Engines" came Justin's voice over the on board communicators.

"Just finished give us a few minutes and we'll come and join you on the bridge" said TJ.

"Right hurry up then me and D.E.C.A will get airborne while waiting for you then we can show you what we have come up with to neutralise the cloaked mines"

"Ok see you in a few minutes" said TJ as the communications ended.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Up on the bridge Justin followed D.E.C.A's instructions and soon had the Astro Megaship ready to take off.

"Ok D.E.C.A all systems read clear we are ready to take off" said Justin.

"Right I need you to press the fire thrusters button and we can get back in orbit and take care of the mines" said D.E.C.A.

"I'm on it"

"Good next hold the two manual thrusters steady so we don't veer off course"

Justin held them steady as the other Rangers and Alpha arrived on the bridge.

"Ok everything is good to go" said TJ.

"Excellent. Ok D.E.C.A let's begin laser sweep"

"Right Justin laser sweep underway, results will start to appear on the main viewer" said D.E.C.A.

Everyone looked at the main viewer and slowly the cloaked mines started to appear.

"Oh my god there's thousands of them" said TJ.

"No not thousands more like Millions" said Justin.

"There is no identifiable pattern to the Mines dispersal pattern which means I think we may have lost Divatox's trail" said D.E.C.A.

"Well I guess it would give us time to train the Rangers in their new Weapons ready for the next fight we find?" said Alpha.

"Let's get rid of these mines and then we can find a safe planet to orbit while we train" said TJ.

"Ok Justin activate laser firing program 1" said D.E.C.A.

Justin activated the program and the Rangers watched as the Mega Lasers tracked onto the first several hundred mines. TJ was about to say that they would need to reposition to hit the next lot when he saw the Mines behind started to explode and then the mines behind them went as well and so on until all the mines had been destroyed.

"Amazing a domino effect but how did you know it would work?" asked Alpha.

"We didn't Alpha once the scans revealed the amount of mines D.E.C.A looked through the scenarios we programmed for and choose the option that was to be the most successful" said Justin.

"So with having lost Divatox what location should we head for?" asked TJ.

"Let's stay here for now we can land and then get the Rangers trained with using their new weapons" said D.E.C.A.

The Rangers all agreed with the idea.


End file.
